


Its Okay To Let Go

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: The Sad Stuff [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Series: The Sad Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Its Okay To Let Go

I walk quicker, seeing the door to her room. As I push the door open, I see Kate beside her, holding her hand to her mouth and kissing it gently. I walk around and take her other hand, taking a shuddering breath. "Max, I'm here." She slowly turns her head blinking at me. "Its me, Chloe..."

She nods. "Chloe. I'm sorry. Those five years..."

"No Max, its okay. I forgave you years ago. You never reached out, and I was angry for quite a while, but I never reached out either. I know how hard it can be. We're good..." I take a deep breath, looking over to Kate, seeing her eyes watering. "How long?"

"A f-few m-m-more hours, if we're lucky..." She sobs, making my heart break.

"Baby... its okay." Max squeezes her hand and gives her a sad smile. "You were the world to me. You gave me so many happy days, I just... I can't thank you enough." Kate sobs again and Max holds her hand, looking on helplessly. "I love you."

"I love you too, M-max." Kate squeezes her hand back, keeping eye contact.

"Katie... I see...the...light..." Max's voice is pained, struggling to come out. Her arms are covered in bandages and her face is covered in cuts. The machine hooked up to her beeps steadily, but the sound fades from my mind as I look at my friend... my best friend who's been gone from my life for years, dying right infront of me.

"Are you in pain...?" Kate squeezes her hand, her voice shaking. Max can't say anything, weakly shaking her head. "I love you, more than anything. I need you Max, but it would be selfish to tell you to fight any more. You've been through hell, and I can't change that..." Kate sobs and takes a few short, shaky breaths. "B-but if you don't want to keep fighting this, you can let go."

"C-chloe...?" Max's voice is raspy, faint.

"Max, please... I want you to hang in there." I squeeze her hand harder, feeling my heart pounding and breaking at the same time. "I... I don't want to lose my friend again." I can hear the machine's beeping getting farther apart, her heart growing weaker. "B-but... if you see dad... let him know that I miss him, like I've missed you." I look to Kate and I can see her looking down, tears flowing as she silently sobs. "I know you've been dying Max... Cancer is never painless. I can understand wanting to go when you choose." I lean in and kiss her forehead, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "If you must, if you choose, I understand, Max. You're my best friend, to the end."

Max coughs, some blood coming up and dripping from the sides of her mouth. "I'm going... soon Chloe. From this... or the cancer... I want to go, on my own... t-terms." Her breathing gets heavy as she looks me in the eye, smiling. "T-thank you... for the years... we had... and coming...here... in t-the end." Max takes a final big breath, her eyes glossed over as her gaze rests on the ceiling above. "I love you both."

**_Beep beep_ **

**_beep beep_ **

**_beep_ **

**_beep_ **

**_beep_ **

**_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ **

Kate sobs harder and harder as she holds Max's hand in a death grip. I end up doing the same, losing any chance of being her friend again.

_No! I am her friend! I was when I came back, and I never stopped being her friend to begin with! I might have been gone from her life for too long, but I was here in the end, for the end. And she's always alive, in my heart and memories..._

I keep holding her hand when the door opens again, a nurse walking in with two people behind her, a man and a woman who like vaguely familiar.

The woman clings to the man, sobbing as he places a hand over his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes. "Maxine..." He slowly drops his hand, wrapping his arm around his wife as he sobs too. "Oh Maxine..."

_Goodbye best and oldest friend, I will never let you die in spirit. I will never forget you. Until we meet again, some day..._


End file.
